


Kiss Me, I'm Irish?

by Isaac_Kran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I don't even know where it came from, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's St. Patrick's day, and Geoff walks in to a scene he was not expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, I'm Irish?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Patrick's day everybody! (It's no longer St. Patrick's day, but oh well!) I'm honestly surprised no one posted a St. Patrick's day story for these guys yet! So I decided to try my hand at it. It's short, and I feel it's sloppy, but just tell me what you think ;)
> 
> Oh and they aren't in an actual relationship, I just put that there, 'cause you know, they kiss, and I feel it counts (does that make sense? xD)
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

To say that he was shocked at the image in front of him would be an understatement. Yet here Geoff was, staring at a certain young brit with a certain bearded man right in the middle of the Achievement Hunter office.

“What the… why the fuck are you assholes making out in the office!?” Jack and Gavin jumped apart at the sound of their boss’ voice, both blushing instantly.

“G-geoff! Look, I can explain…” Gavin started out but was shortly interrupted by Geoff.

“Well, if you can explain why you’re making out in the middle of the day Gavin, then go ahead and try.” He turned to stare at Jack, “And that raises the question: why the hell did you agree to making out in the first place Jack?”

“Well, that’s-” Jack stammered.

“Geoff, do you know what day it is today?” Gavin quickly asked, cutting off Jack.

Geoff answered almost immediately. As if he’d forget what today was “It’s St. Patrick’s day, why?”

“Well then, you should know that rule about what happens when you don’t wear green, right?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure most people know that you get to pinch someone not wearing green as long as you’re wearing green. But you’re both wearing green, so that still doesn't explain why you were making out with him.” Geoff was seriously confused. 

That was, until Gavin stepped to the side, and Geoff could see the kind of outfit Jack was wearing. It wasn’t exactly what he was wearing, but more what was printed on the green shirt he was wearing: ‘Kiss Me, I’m Irish’. 

“Oh you've got to be fuckin’ kidding me…” Geoff face palmed.

“I was against the idea at first.” Jack chimed in.

“So he managed to persuade you?”

Gavin just shrugged, “What can I say, I can be _very_ persuasive when I want to be. It helps that it’s St. Pat’s day though.” Gavin quickly eye’d Geoff up and down, a cat-like grin slowly rising on his face. “So Geoff… I noticed that you don’t seem to be wearing green today…”

Geoff snapped his head down, and began to look at himself. “Fuck…” How could he forget to wear green today of all days.

Gavin quickly grabbed Geoff’s wrist and dragged him until he was in front of Jack, “So, I think you should have to kiss Jack as your punishment instead!” 

His grin grew even wider at the shocked expression that arose on the gent’s face, “Why would I do that!? I should only get pinched, right?” Geoff quickly spoke, a blush on his face.

“Yeah, but that’s such a boring tradition! And we can’t just waste a perfectly good shirt like that with just me, right?”

Geoff gulped and stared back at Jack. “What’s your thoughts on this?”

Jack shrugged before answering, “I don’t care either way, and if I have to be honest, I agree with Gavin on the pinch being a bit boring for an office like this one.” “I also don’t mind if it’s with you…” He turned his head to the side and blushed harder, the last part coming out in a whisper.

He didn’t realise just how loud his ‘whisper’ was though, as Geoff walked towards him, and grabbed his face firmly in his hands, turning him to face the tattooed man. “Well, if you don’t mind if it’s with me…” and closed the gap as their lips connected.

It wasn’t a particularly long kiss, but by the time they broke apart, they were both breathing a bit heavier than normal. “I’ve actually always wanted to try that.” Geoff said through breaths.

“Really?” Jack stared back at the man.

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t mind doing it again, if you want.” Geoff whispered into Jack’s ear, causing Jack to chuckle a bit. “I would like that.”

“So… what did we just walk in on?” Came a voice behind them, breaking them from their trance. When they turned, they were greeted by the site of Michael, Ray and Ryan all standing at the entrance to the room, staring at the two men with the same expression that Geoff had worn when he walked into the office. Ryan was the one to ask the question. Gavin was off to the side doubling-over from laughter.

“Well, uh...oh!” Geoff quickly grinned before lifting the brit off of the ground and dragging him towards Jack, huddling close and whispering something into their ears before they turned to stare at the three other men and started giggling.

“What’s so funny?” Ray tilted his head in confusion as he stared at the three men.

“So, do you guys know what today is?” Gavin had asked for the second time today, staring at the three men who were not wearing green...


End file.
